


что забирает смерть

by breathinquietly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathinquietly/pseuds/breathinquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив облегчённо выдохнул. Подавив порыв закричать, потребовать объяснений – почему вот так ушел из лагеря, никого не предупредив, почему продолжает так поступать, – Стив спросил: «Бак, с кем ты говоришь?».</p><p>Баки погладил какой-то предмет на полу и убрал ногу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	что забирает смерть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what departs at death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887474) by [magdaliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdaliny/pseuds/magdaliny). 



> Название – Энн Карсон, "Short Talk on the Withness of the Body" (пер. breathinquietly):
> 
> Всё, что уходит со смертью – это 19 грамм (7.8 унции) вашего тела, отбрасывающие мягкий голубой свет. То, что остаётся, может обернуться чем угодно. В год, когда у Эмили Дикинсон умерла собака, Карло (1830-1866), только в одном Амхерсте жило ещё пять Карло и две в романах. Спустя сотни лет афинские рабочие, роя метро, обнаружили могилу собаки – её лапки были всё ещё сложены на груди, а на ошейнике сохранились голубые камешки. Нужно хорошенько замахнуться кистью, чтобы изобразить вещи на таком расстоянии. Не прибегайте к перезахоронению.

«Он ушёл в лес», сказал Гейб. Стив откликнулся простым «ясно», но сейчас уже начал жалеть, что не узнал, куда именно.

В лесу тут и там росли молодые стройные деревья, их багровые, словно в огне, кроны заслоняли собой голубое небо. Земля под ногами была сплошь усеяна их корнями, кое-где отрубленными, – всё, что осталось от великанов, возвышающихся здесь задолго до беспощадной войны, которая пустила их на дрова. Чуть не задев ботинком ручную гранату, – вполне возможно, ещё активную – Стив провалился в окоп, усыпанный мхом и мокрыми листьями. Он медленно двигался по нему вперёд, пока окоп не свернул на север.

Едва Стив успел подумать, что стоит бросить эту затею – пусть Баки сам ищет этот чёртов путь назад, – как вдали послышался голос.

На звук голоса он двинулся дальше, пробираясь через группку молодых деревьев и поднимаясь по склону. Внизу в долине он увидел большую воронку, а в ней – валун размером с небольшой дом. Раздумывая, как валун такого размера мог там оказаться, он начал спускаться по склону, и тут всё обрело смысл. То, что на первый взгляд показалось Стиву заросшим мхом валуном, на самом деле было каменной крышей, – нет, бетонной, и не в воронке, а вырытой кем-то небольшой яме.

Стив спустился к постройке, ютившейся на дне ямы. Дверной проём был выполнен добротно, к нему даже приделали притолоку. Пол внутри был сухим, но весь покрыт грязью и листьями. В одном из углов обнаружился неуместно весёлый камин из кирпича, а рядом с ним, облокотившись о стену и полностью погрузившись во что-то перед ним, сидел Баки.

Стив облегчённо выдохнул. Подавив порыв закричать, потребовать объяснений – почему вот так ушел из лагеря, никого не предупредив, почему _продолжает_ так поступать, – Стив спросил: «Бак, с кем ты говоришь?».

Баки погладил какой-то предмет на полу и убрал ногу. Когда Стив увидел, что скрывалось под рукой Баки, по спине пробежал холодок – то был человеческий череп. Баки неотрывно глядел на него, продолжая поглаживать его с такой нежностью, как если бы взъерошивал волосы ребёнку или теребил морду собаке.

«С другом», – ответил Баки.

«Ты же знаешь, что он кому-то принадлежит?»

Баки пожал плечами. «Нашёл его в полумиле отсюда. Недалеко от деревни. Дети забросили его на дерево и били палками. Когда им это наскучило, я его спас. Подумал, здесь ему будет лучше».

«А где остальное?»

«Кто ж знает. Больше костей не видел».

Стив застонал и опустился на пол рядом с Баки, подняв в воздух облачко пыли. Оно стало медленно оседать.

Баки поднял череп обеими руками и начал рассматривать его так, как будто на его месте был бриллиант. Стив наблюдал за ним, обуреваемый ужасом и в то же время очарованный зрелищем.

«Ну, Капитан Умник?» – Баки заглянул в дыру у основания черепа, где когда-то был позвоночник. «Кто же этот несчастный тупица?»

«Трудно сказать», ответил Стив, уходя от ответа, но Баки, очевидно, хотел его услышать, – пришлось задуматься. «Здесь шли бои, по крайней мере, поблизости. Во время последней войны, думаю. Всё это», – кивок в сторону стены за ними, – построили немцы, я уверен. Но он мог быть кем угодно, Бак».

«Дети-то уж точно думали, что он был немцем», – сказал Баки.

«Или им было всё равно».

«Или так». – Баки скрестил ноги и водрузил череп на лодыжки, большими пальцами касаясь его скул. «Скорее всего, нашего возраста. Ну, по статистике».

«Скорее всего, помоложе. В то время под радар попадали сотни мальчишек».

«Наверное, белый».

«Если только он не из колоний. Но, опять же, статистика».

«Умерев, мы все выглядим одинаково», – говорит Баки, будто цитируя кого-то. «Наверное, если бы все это понимали, войн было бы меньше. Как думаешь, мы так и будем воевать до конца времён?».

«Я живу с надеждой, что в конечном счёте мы поумнеем», – возразил Стив.

«Оптимист», – раздраженно хмыкнул Баки, но в его голосе звучала нежность.

Стив добродушно отмахнулся.

«Такое заставляет задуматься, ради чего это всё», – продолжил Баки. Его голос изменился, – до странности пустой, как будто грудная клетка опустела и голос раздавался эхом среди рёбер. «В чём смысл? То есть мы правда только трахаемся, воюем и затем умираем?».

«Баки», – осторожно спросил Стив, – «Ты пьян?».

«Нет», – Стив поднял на него взгляд, – Баки откинулся назад к стене и вяло мотает головой из стороны в сторону. «Я больше не могу напиваться, Стиви».

Стив отвернулся, в горле будто застряли куски стекла.

Уже успел проверить, да?

Всё это – мелочи, на которые, он уверен, не каждый обратил бы внимание, если не знал Баки столько же, сколько он; то, с какой скоростью Баки вскочил с того стола и побежал прочь; то, как Баки три дня шёл, забыв о еде и не отрывая жёсткого, решительного взгляда от дороги; то, как Баки никогда не промахивался мимо цели, когда они сражались в полях, даже с дистанций, с которых попасть, по мнению Стива, было совершенно невозможно, и то, как по мере того, как они возвращались в лагерь, его дар превращался в самую обычную ловкость рук и не более; то, что Стив знает, точно _знает_ , что в прошлом месяце Баки зарядили бронебойным снарядом прямо в живот, и после такого нельзя выжить, но он выжил; то, как Баки живёт со шрамами, с которыми не живут.

Эрскин говорил, Шмидт хотел стать сверхчеловеком. Америка нуждалась в супер-солдатах для своих войн. Нетрудно представить, что Германия нуждалась в том же.

У них в распоряжении были целые фабрики подопытных кроликов, пока Стив не сжёг их, – но что, если им _уже_ удалось создать что-то?

«Мне жаль, Бак», – прошептал Стив.

Баки резко поднялся на ноги, будто за ним кто-то гонится, но остался на месте. Покачал головой, словно говоря: «Ты-то что можешь с этим поделать?». Смотрит вниз, на череп. Стив борется с мыслью, что череп смотрит – на него, на обоих? – в ответ; в пустых глазницах пляшут тени, создавая иллюзию неискренней скорби. Баки взял его в руки и понёс к камину. С осторожностью, граничащей с почтением, вырыл ямку, положил туда череп, насыпал сверху земли и сухих листьев.

Какое-то время он сидит там, погружённый в мысли, и Стив не мог понять, о чём тот думает. Он мог бы угадать, ведь слишком много часов они провели в компании друг друга, чтобы ощущать что-то вроде телепатии, но война – война что-то изменила в обоих, и теперь Баки отдалился, и у Стива не получается услышать его.

Баки порывисто встал и направился к двери. Стив поплёлся за ним. В долине Баки остановился, задрал голову и сощурил глаза, вглядываясь в серое небо сквозь пелену осенних листьев.

«Не думаю, что мы можем умереть», сухо произнёс он.

Стиву становится нехорошо. «По-моему, ничто не может быть настолько прочным».

«Ну», – ответил Баки, шагая прочь, – «есть только один способ проверить».

 

★

 

Спустя тридцать семь дней, изо всех сил вцепившись в рычаги управления на борту самолёта, яростно рыча в ледяной воздух, словно стремясь разорвать его на куски, последней сознательной мыслью Стива было: _«Боже, только бы он оказался неправ»._

 

★

 

«Чёрт, что это?» 

«Бункер», – ответил Стив. Увидев, как Сэм поднял брови, добавил, – что-то вроде того. Я читал, что немцы строили такие по всей Франции, когда закапывали... думаю, генералы устраивали здесь собрания. Не было так много...» – Стив сделал неопределённый жест перед собой, – « _зелени_ , когда я последний здесь был».

«То есть ты сейчас пытаешься сказать, что мы пропускаем настоящий французский завтрак, чтобы поглядеть на бункер?»

«Ожидание усиливает желание». Они следуют по направлениям, указанным Наташей – и одно из них, место у города Бурёй во Франции, уже оказалось ложным; какой-то злополучный бродяга с одеялом подмышкой игрой воображения обратился Зимним Солдатом с его металлической рукой. «Это место, где в последний раз...» – горло предательски сжалось, – «в последний раз мы с Баки были наедине».

«О. _О_.»

Стив коротко засмеялся и потряс головой. «Не в этом смысле. Мы разговаривали. По большей части о смерти. И о прелестях войны. И о других вещах тоже. Баки... неважно, я просто хотел убедиться, что здесь всё по-старому».

«По-старому», повторил Сэм. «Зайдём?»

Почти ползком они спустились на дно ямы, которая стала круче, чем в тот раз, и скользкой от грязи. Эрозия сделала своё долгое дело. Постройка, трещины которой заросли плющом, сквозь корни деревьев постепенно уходила в землю. Внутри всё окончательно поросло пушистым мхом, один из углов полностью разрушился. Дверной проём стал уже, на пороге – ворох ветхих листьев. Какие-то из окон, должно быть, засыпало землёй десятки лет назад – внутри стояла кромешная тьма.

«Смахивает на фильм ужасов», – пробурчал Сэм, но решительно двинулся к проходу. «И на заметку: чёрный парень всегда умирает первым».

«Может, нам разделиться?» – пошутил Стив и тут же врезался Сэму в спину, – тот остановился прямо у входа в бункер. Стив обошёл его и украдкой пробрался в тёмную комнату.

Камин из кирпича почти целиком разрушился. На том, что осталось, были вырезаны имена и даты, принадлежавшие десятилетиям, в которые Стив лежал во льдах; чуть выше, на стене висели рисунки, флаги, кое-где виднелись пятна.

И на полу перед ним – человек.

Стив посмотрел на Сэма. Тот – на него.

Стив начал медленно и осторожно подбираться к углу, двигаясь достаточно громко, чтобы можно было бы распознать, где он стоит. Опустился на колени. Никакой реакции.

Вид Баки оставлял желать лучшего. Его волосы свалялись настолько, что Стив невольно подумал, не пытались ли их сбрить. На нём были грязные камуфляжные штаны, почти развалившиеся полевые ботинки и две толстовки. Металлическая рука вяло повисла на боку, с пальцев в грязь капала жидкость, по виду напоминающая масло для смазки. Сложно определить из-за одежды, но Стиву показалось, что с той встречи в Вашингтоне Баки успел похудеть.

«Что, если его здесь нет?» – прошептал Баки.

Стив бросил взгляд на камин и покачал головой. «Он всё ещё здесь, Бак».

Баки задышал тяжело и беспорядочно, то носом, то ртом, прижав настоящую руку к животу. Даже смотреть на него было больно.

«Я не могу», в конце концов выдавил Баки, и запнулся. «Я не могу».

«Я могу», сказал Стив. «Я покажу тебе. Хочешь?»

Тишина, тишина – и вдруг, едва разборчиво:

«Да».

Стив начал разгребать листья и землю. Годами нетронутая, она стала твёрдой, как глина. Когда из-под земли белым блеснула кость, у Баки перехватило дыхание. Не от облегчения, скорее как при ударе в живот. Он зажмурил глаза. Рука сжалась в кулак под рукавом толстовки.

«Эй», пробормотал Стив, «Эй, тише. Всё хорошо».

Баки не справился с дыханием, и его начало трясти, как в лихорадке. Стив видел, каких усилий ему стоило сдерживать дрожь, с какой силой на него давили и рвались наружу паника, воспоминания и чёрт знает _что_ ещё. Совершенно не уверенный в своих действиях, Стив осторожно приблизился и протянул руку, положив её Баки на спину. Баки не вздрогнул от прикосновения, и Стив начал поглаживать его, надеясь, что это хоть немного успокоит друга.

«Всё хорошо», тихо проговорил он. Не уверен, слышал ли его Баки. «С тобой всё будет хорошо. Я нашёл тебя. Ты в безопасности».

К его изумлению, это сработало. Баки издал тяжелый, рваный вздох, и затем – следующий, глаза постепенно сфокусировались. Может, вернуть Баки к нормальной жизни – это всё, что мог сделать Стив, но он чертовски рад, что по крайней мере сумел не навредить.

Спустя минуту Баки начало клонить в сторону Стива, будто его толкнули. Чтобы оба не полетели на землю, Стиву пришлось сесть поудобнее и обхватить Баки руками. Он испугался, что ограничение в движениях вызовет новую паническую атаку, но Баки лишь тяжело вздрогнул и затем расслабился. Руки и ноги у него всё ещё трясло, но больше он дрожь не сдерживал. Стив робко опустил подбородок на голову Баки. Тот, смирившись, еле слышно издал низкий, похожий на выдох звук.

Стив вздрогнул, когда Сэм приблизился и опустился на колени перед ними, Баки – нет. Стив поднял на него взгляд и увидел, что Баки за ним наблюдает – в глазах не было ни страха, ни опаски. Зубами отвертев крышку с бутылки, держа другую руку свободной, Сэм сделал пару больших глотков и протянул её Баки. Стив подумал, что Баки и так бы её принял, но сам жест трудно не оценить: мы хотим убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке, даже когда ты среди нас, твоих друзей.

Когда бутылка опустела наполовину, Баки передал её Стиву. Сэм вопросительно поднял брови и чуть наклонил голову: _что дальше, друг_? Стив ответил одними губами: _понятия не имею._

Баки что-то неразборчиво пробормотал.

Стив наклонился к нему, приблизил ухо ко рту. «Прости?»

Чуть слышно: «Хочу домой».

«Будет тебе дом», отвечает Стив, стараясь не показывать боли, которую вызвал ответ Баки. Перед тем, как поднять его на руки, он предупредил его, и понёс, как невесту, и рука Баки всё так же безжизненно свисала вниз. Сэм первым покинул бункер.

Баки был ужасно лёгкий. Стив подумал, что он вполне мог весить меньше 43 килограмм, когда болел, голодал и страдал от химикатов, которыми его пичкал Зола. Стив заметил стопку обёрток и пакеты с мусором в противоположном углу – как долго Баки пробыл здесь, _внизу_ , играя в поддавки с воспоминаниями?

Внезапно пришла страшная, ужасающая мысль: к тому времени, как у Баки закончились бы припасы и электричество, сумел бы он самостоятельно выбраться из этой ямы?

Может, он чересчур драматизирует, – оглядев постройку, на склоне ямы удаётся обнаружить не такое грязное и крутое место, и по нему можно легко подняться, даже неуклюже таща на себе такого лёгкого Баки. Сэм наверху уже вызывал по рации Тони.

«Что? Во Франции хрен знает где, вот где мы находимся, ты что, отследить не можешь...»

«Аргонский лес», – произнёс Стив. Он обхватил Баки так, чтобы можно было дотянуться до запястья и проверить пульс. Удары редкие, но твёрдые.

«Здесь», – пробормотал Баки Стиву в куртку, – «сказал тебе».

«Что сказал?»

«Не думаю, что мы можем умереть».

Сквозь листья Стив посмотрел вверх, на небо, – зелёная листва и тяжёлые облака – совсем не похоже на осень с картин Пикассо, которую он запомнил; то была весна - дождевые облака на горизонте, яркие пятна маков на холмах, – и подумал: _«Боже, только бы он оказался прав»._


End file.
